Let Your Soul Be Your Pilot
by Frodo's Girl Forever
Summary: I sing a song that cheers Frodo and I up when we're really depressed after the Quest. What will he say about it? Yet another sonfic by Sting! Please R&R, and no flames, please! Excuse the mistake about the list of characters! Sam is not in this fic...


**Disclaimer: **Same as always! I don't own LotR or Sting's songs! No flames, please! Only read this if you like my fics!

**Characters: **Sam, Frodo, and me

**Type of Story: **Romance and spiritual

**Summary: **I sing a song to Frodo that makes him and me feel better when we're depressed after the Quest. What will he say about it? Yet _another_ sonfic from Sting!

**Let Your Soul Be Your Pilot**

The Ring-bearer lay in his bed, but he wasn't resting. Oh no, he wasn't. He had tears in his eyes, many of them being shed. My heart broke to see him in pain, and I took his smooth hand carefully. "It has taken me," he said sadly. "The Shadows have taken me…"

"Shhh, it's ok," I assured him. "It'll be ok, Frodo…" I suddenly remembered a song by my favorite singer Sting, some song I used to listen to when I was home (on Earth). Tears came down my cheeks. I missed my home so much… I missed my friends, my family, and my beautiful little cat Jenna… My friends were Kaylyne and Kassandra (some twins I've met in Third Grade), and Kaiya (my best friend), and they were always there for me whenever I needed them. My heart ached to know I may never see them again… Kaylyne, Kassandra, and their family had moved before I went to Middle-earth, but Kaiya was still there, only a neighborhood apart from mine. My family (my mom, my dad, and my big sister) were always there for me, too. I loved them so much, and it pained me to be apart from them the most… Jenna always seemed to sense the times when I was hurting, and she was beautiful. The memory of her blue eyes came into my mind, and her white mixed with brown fur was as soft as a bunny's or a rabbit's. To say it all in one sentence, I dearly missed all the ones I loved the most back home…

"Why are you crying, Sarah?" Frodo asked me.

"I miss my home, Frodo, and all the ones I left there…"

I also missed my _home_: the breath-taking beaches, my house, my room, and even my _school_! The beach was a good place, where I could play in the beautiful water and soft sand, and see the dolphins jump in the water far from me… My house was a white one, the roofs a black color. And my room had all sorts of stuff: a nice television, a Playstation 2, a satellite, a great stereo from my parents as a Birthday present, two DVDs (one's for my stereo), a telephone, a good bookshelf with many books, a computer and a desk for it, my bed—you name it... School was always fun, and my favorite subject was Language Arts because it taught me how to be a talented writer. My dream was to publish novels. To say all _that_ in a short way, not only did I miss everyone I loved there, but I _also_ missed the place where I _lived_…

"It's alright," Frodo said to ease my pain. "You'll go home again someday…"

"I hope you're right, Frodo…"

Suddenly, I started to sing that Sting song I remembered I used to listen to back on Earth, and I miraculously felt a little better as I sang, but this wasn't just for me; it was for _Frodo_, too… He needed to feel joy a lot more than me, considering that the One Ring took a lot of his happiness away from him on the Quest. I could feel my spirits rising as I sang, and I could tell Frodo started to cheer up as well. He eyed me with shock, and yet with a _smile_. The song went like this:

Let your soul be your pilot. Let your soul guide you. He'll guide you well. When your down, and they're counting; when your secrets all found out; when your troubles take to mounting; when the map you have leads you to doubt; when there's no information, and the compass turns to nowhere that you know well, let your soul be your pilot. Let your soul guide you. He'll guide you well.

The Halfling's eyes lit up in utter happiness, and so did _mine_. We were letting all of our pain wash away as I continued to sing. _This part of the song's for you, Frodo, _I thought in determination, having a large amount of will to cheer us both up.

When the doctor failed to heal you; when no medicine chest can make you well; when no counsel leads to comfort; when there are no more lies they can tell; no more useless information, and the compass spins between Heaven and Hell, let your soul be your pilot. Let your soul guide you. He'll guide you well.

Frodo knew that that part was for him; he didn't need to ask.

And your eyes turn towards the window pane, to the lights upon the hill. The distance seems so strange to you now, and the dark room seems so still. Let your pain be my sorrow. Let your tears be my tears, too. Let your courage be my model, that the north you find will be true. When there's no information, and the compass turns to nowhere that you know well. Let your soul be your pilot. Let your soul guide you. Let your soul guide you. Let your soul guide you upon your way…

"Thank you, Sarah…"

"You're welcome, Frodo…"

I could see that Frodo and I felt a lot better, and that we would be alright. Our lives would get better, and the Hobbit's heart would be healed. We just needed to let our souls show us the way, to let them be our pilots through the hardships we have and _haven't_ faced yet…

**Author's Note: **So, what did you think, people? Most of the stuff I said about myself are true, accept for the fact that I did not fall into Middle-earth, and that Kaiya is not the real name of my best friend; she just _wanted_ me to put that name. I think it's Japanese. That Sting song I just described is very spiritual, and will make you feel good, especially when you're feeling really depressed or any other unpleasant emotion. Well, review, and no flames, please!


End file.
